That is the fear
by Aevr
Summary: Jeff's biggest fear became reality, even though he tried to avoid it for a long time.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. If you've seen it in community it is not mine (obviously)_

_Ok, so this is my first fanfic ever. I've actually read a lot of fanfics in this site about Annie and Jeff and i think i needed to do this. I'm not a native english speaker so I apologize in advance for mistakes. I intend this to have about 4 chapters, but there could be more or less. It depends._

_I hope you like it._

XXX

They have been dating for about 4 months. Their relationship started three months before the graduation and everything was sweet in Jeff's world. He has never been happier and he knew that he could spend his whole life with Annie without thinking it twice. Their sex was amazing and the dates were always lovely. He could talk to her for hours and always with a smile in his face. Annie had that power on him. Annie made him happy. To the date, there were only two people Jeff has really loved, his mom and Annie. And he is beginning to doubt the love to his mother. The things he feels for Annie, those are things he never experienced before and never wanted to forget or lose. He still hasn't say he love her, but in his mind he imagine it will happen soon.

XXX

Annie: "Hey Jeff, do you mind going to a café in about 30 minutes"

Jeff: "Sure, La taza caliente?"

Annie: "OK, see you there"

Jeff: "Bye babe :) "

XXX

When Jeff arrived she was already in a table inside the local. She looked astonishingly beautiful with a sundress, glasses and her lips wet by the coffee she had between her hands. Before he approaches her, he decides he would have something too and bought a latte and just a small what cookie. He noted the waitress at the counter was flirting with him and he just gave a very polite smile back. He noticed too that her phone was in the napkin under his cookie, but he decided to ignore it and toss the napkin as soon as he finished his cookie.

When he finally received his coffee, he started his way to Annie who still was on the same place, looking as hot as before. He walked slowly and by the time he reached her table, he saw how she was distracted. She didn't even noticed him until he sat in front of her and said some words.

'"Hi, I really love this place. It has a great latte" Jeff said with a small smile hoping to receive one from Annie.

But nothing.

"Oh, hi Jeff. I didn't see you arrive. How's everything today?" She said with a neutral tone, still looking distracted and only giving a smile that lasted about a fraction of a second.

"Well, it has been a good day but I guess it will get better after we get the hell out of here and head to my apartment."

"Jeff, about that…" The grin Jeff had in his face started to fade and started to stare to Annie with concern.

"What's up babe?"

"Well, I think we should stop doing it"

"No more sex? Why?" A face if panic appeared in Jeff. "Do you have an STD? I swear I'm clean! Maybe it's just an infection? It's the only explanation I have because there is no way you can say the sex with me is terrible. Or is it?" The face of Jeff showed pain now. The only thing he thought he was excellent at (except being a lawyer) was now in doubt in his mind.

Annie cut his train of thought with her own words. "No Jeff! I don't have an STD and believe when I tell you that sex with you is amazing" Jeff's face relaxed and he was so relieved that he didn't even noticed that Annie didn't lower her voice while saying the word sex.

"So then what is it?" Jeff's mind started new theories in his mind but none of them seemed as alarming as before. Even a little smile was making his presence in his face while looking at Annie with that look he only gave to her. There was concern there, yes. But Jeff wasn't worried because he knew her so well and she was Annie, his Annie.

"Well… Here's the thing. Before I didn't mean that we should stop having sex." She stopped for a second and then she started again. Jeff was watching her carefully. "Now that I think about it, actually I meant that. But not just that" Jeff was looking confused. "What I'm trying to say is that, Jeff, you and I should stop dating, therefore we should stop having sex"

For the first time in the day, now she was looking Jeff directly in his eyes, and she couldn't help but notice the change of face he had and something that looked like tears forming in his eyes.

"That's not funny Annie" He said with a serious tone

"It's not intended to be" She was still looking directly to his eyes

"But… I… em… Why?" Jeff's voice now was sad.

"I don't see us going somewhere. I'm sorry Jeff" She said with an apologetic smile.

"There is nothing I can do to make you change your mind?"

"Not now or soon"

"Oh…"

"I have to go Jeff. Enjoy your coffee and have a good weekend! I'll see you on Monday in the study group. Bye!" She left and a smile was in her face while she was saying goodbye. Not a big smile, but one that showed she really was committed to her decision. That she was happy with it.

Jeff stayed in the café for about an hour. Not a single word left his mouth. He was in shock. He couldn't believe what was happening. She meant it, she really meant it. He left the table when the sun was starting to hide and rushed to his house. There he had scotch, beer and a couch.

No one knew anything of Jeff that weekend. They called him when they knew Jeff and Annie broke and everyone was calling him for being an ass with her because, in their minds, it had to be Jeff's fault. Maybe it was. But they didn't know what happened in reality. Jeff only saw the lights of his cellphone every now and then flash.

He needed time with the bottle in his hand.

XXX

_Reviews are always welcome_


	2. Chapter 2

_Yeah, so this is just a very short chapter. In no time I'll upload the next chapter and I promise it'll be longer._

XXX

When he opened his eyes, everything was dark. There were a lot of bottles on the floor of his apartment and he had no idea what day he was. The pain in his head was killing him. Or was the pain in his chest? But Jeff Winger never has pain in his heart. He is made of steel. Or at least he was. Annie changed him. Annie ruined him.

He stood up and walked to his refrigerator. He opened it and searched for more alcohol, but he ran out of stock. He thought maybe he could buy more, but he was too drunk to do anything. Instead he walked again to his couch but he couldn't reach it.

He fell when he was half the way and passed out.

XXX

He woke up on Sunday night. He didn't know how that happened. He was still on the same place he remembers he fell and in the exact same position. Was he that drunk? How was that even possible? The only explanation he found was that he entered in a coma due to alcohol because, that stuff happens right?

And Annie. Her image was so clear in his mind. She was leaving the café smiling. She was leaving him smiling.

He stood up and he barely could resist the weight of his body. He walked toward his bedroom and he let his body rest in his bed. He fell asleep almost immediately. He didn't have more tears. They were all gone that day with the scotch. The only thing he wanted was to lay there and stop feeling, stop being unhappy.

Tomorrow was Monday and he had to be in Greendale to face 'la musica'. With luck (he thought) he would get in a coma again and wake up after enough time that his memories would be just fog. God, he really hoped that.

XXX


	3. Chapter 3

_Ok, maybe this will end in about 3 chapters more... I'm thinking in about two different timelines on how this could end... I expect uploading next chapter tomorrow, but I don't promise anything... I hope you like this chapter._

_Oh, and thanks a lot for the reviews... it means a lot for me to read them!_

XXX

The study group was ready for the first session of the week. Everyone was there except for one person. They thought that the reason he hasn't arrived is because he was afraid of them. Shirley was already planning how she was going to castrate him with a spoon and Britta was just Britta. She tried to play It cool but she was also thinking of making Jeff suffer. Troy, as usual didn't gave a crap nor knew what was happening, and Pierce, he was just confused about why Jeff broke up with big boobs.

Abed was, as always, observing. When he arrived he sensed something was wrong but didn't knew what was exactly. He decided that it was the best to wait and see if he could get something more. It was strange enough for him that Annie didn't cried during the weekend. It was completely out of character for her to do that. But Abed was being more cautious with his conclusions since Annie taught him the power of empathy and now only he would talk if he was at least 90% sure of what he was saying true.

Troy finally reached his capacity of ignorance and finally spat out "Guys! What the hell is going on? Why everyone is so suspicious and look like murderers?" He said this thinking of the look Britta had, but it also applied for Shirley.

Britta was about to answer when the door opened while Jeff walked directly to his chair. Everyone stared at him and he avoided everyone's gaze. He was wearing black glasses and his clothes looked like the ones he had last Friday. He sat down and took out his book of Art 101 and he actually started to read of it and study.

It took about one minute of awkward silence to Shirley finally start to shout. "Jefferey! Who in the name of heaven do you think you are to hurt such an angel as Annie! I'm really mad at you for what you have done to her. Abuse of a little child's innocence!"

Jeff stopped reading. He raised his sight to face Shirley, sighed and then continued reading.

"Jeff! What is wrong with you? At least tell something to Shirley or me about why you are being such an ass!" Britta blurted out when he saw Jeff's reaction. He just repeated the same actions after this.

The rest of the group was staring at him, waiting for a response. Everyone except Abed. He was staring at Annie while she was also staring at Jeff, but with apologetic eyes. Jeff couldn't see them because he was too busy ignoring all of them.

"Jeff didn't break up with Annie" At Abed's word everyone now turned to him (except Jeff who was really committing to avoid everyone)

"What are you saying Abed?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, what are you talking about? Annie was very clear when she said that Jeff and she wouldn't be banging anymore" Everyone made a face at Pierce disgusting comment but continued watching at Abed.

"That's right. They don't have a relationship anymore. But Jeff didn't break up with Annie. Annie broke up with Jeff"

"Is that right sweetheart?" Shirley asked Annie.

"Um… Yes." Annie answered slowly, not knowing what was going to be next.

"Oh. Well. Then I guess we owe Jeff an apology. Isn't that right Britta?"

"Yes. Sorry Jeff for accusing you for being an ass"

Jeff still was looking directly to his book.

Shirley quickly took again the power of the conversation and asked Annie now. "So, sweetheart, can I ask you why you did that? I know Jeff should have gave you tons of reasons, but you know I love gossip and I want to know which one"

Shirley was smiling at this, excited for what could be the response. Abed was still looking at the scene (and occasionally glaring Jeff) while Britta lost the interest after they knew it was Annie's idea. Now Britta was doing googly eyes with Troy and Troy with her. Pierce fell asleep while the entire conversation was happening.

"Well, Shirley, I really didn't see our relationship going somewhere" At this words, Jeff for the first time removed his eyes to the book and glared Annie for a fraction of seconds. She was smiling. Then he went back to his book. Abed saw that smile too and began to wonder.

"Now it makes sense" Abed said. Shirley and Annie looked at him. "You broke up with Jeff because you wanted to see someone else" At this, Annie's eyes went wide and avoided Abed's gaze.

"That's why you didn't cry or was sad because you broke up with Jeff. Also that explains why you were arriving today with a guy I've only seen in your class of Physics"

Shirley beamed and turned to Annie quickly. "Who is he? What's his name? Is he cute and smart? Tell me everything about him"

Annie sighed while relaxing a bit. "His name is Marcus. Yes, he is very cute and smart. He is studying Physics. He is just here because he has financial problems. He is very sweet and I really like him"

This last words were the last ones Jeff could resist and he stood up, took his stuff and headed out. He was stopped by Shirley asking him where he was going.

Jeff turned back and said to Shirley in a very calm voice "I'm going to my place. I'm going to my house to transform in the old Jeff Winger. The real Jeff Winger"

"But that guy was a douche!" Britta said by breaking the spell Troy and her had.

"And why is that Jefferey?" Shirley asked concerned

"Because he was better than this" And Jeff pointed to the study group in general. "Bye guys, I'll see you somewhere, but not here again" And he left.

Everybody looked sad for a minute at Jeff leaving the study group.

"What are we going to do guys?" Troy asked with panic starting to show in his face.

"We can survive without him Troy" Britta said trying to calm him down.

"I could invite Marcus…" Annie said with doubt in her voice

"That would be wonderful Annie! I want to know him" Shirley said with joy.

"Yeah, me too! He sounds great Annie. "

Everyone was talking about random issues and how it would be nice to have another smart people in the group besides Annie. Everyone seemed happy and talked about Marcus. Everyone except Abed.

He just stood up glared the table and then fixated his eyes on Annie. He took his bag and then left by the back door. If Annie or the group weren't so happy and excited about the new guy, they would have noticed something in Abed's face. He was sad while he was leaving.

Everyone saw him leaving the room but continued with their stuff. In their minds, Abed left because he remembered he had something to do like film a movie or other fun stuff.

But no one noticed that he left alone without Troy, or that he left the camera in the study group. Not even Troy realized this. He was busy staring at Britta and he didn't have time to have fun with Abed or filming a movie.

XXXXX

Abed found Jeff when he was leaving his last class. Jeff was exiting the classroom when he heard the indifferent voice of his first and apparently only friend in Greendale.

"Hi Jeff, Where are you going?"

"To my car Abed. My last class already finished and I don't have any reason to stay here"

"Oh, I see" Abed slightly inclined his head. "You are really leaving the study group?"

"Yes"

"You know I'm an observer Jeff and that I tend to know or discover things just looking around. But I'm actually having problems reading into this. It's obviously not the fact than Annie dumped you…" Jeff frowned a little at this, but then Abed continued "the one who made you leave the group. It may had helped, but it is not a determining factor because you were there today, so there must be something else"

Jeff relaxed a little and looked directly to Abed in the eyes. "You are right Abed, it wasn't the only reason" And he started to walk.

"But then what is it? You're my friend Jeff. You were my first friend ever and I really like you. I'm concerned about you." Even though in Abed's voice was still the same monotone rhythm, Jeff knew he was being sincere. "It could be the fact that Annie is seeing someone else, but that doesn't look like the whole answer I'm looking for"

"No, it's not. Abed, you are my friend too. Now I'm pretty sure the only real one I have. But here's what you are going to get from me. I'm going to become the same shallow douchebag I was before. At least that's the plan. I'm here to become a lawyer again and this time I won't get distracted. You and I can still hang out at my place if you want. Watch movies or something, just let me know before so I'm sober when you arrive"

Jeff now was putting his sun glasses on and was actually leaving the building when he heard Abed's steps at his side. "If you want Jeff, I could be mean to Annie. Not too harsh because she is my friend too, but I could be more distant to her."

"I appreciate that Abed, but it's not necessary. I'm not angry at her or mad. Actually I'm more upset to the rest of the group than to Annie" Jeff didn't know why now he was being sincere with Abed, but it felt good. His voice was still very calm.

"And why's that? She's the one who broke your heart. It doesn't make sense that you're not angry at her." Abed tilted his head again, but now to the other side while they walked.

"One, I never said she broke my heart. And two, even if you're right, the reason I'm more mad at the group is their reaction to the whole situation. I thought someone like you would notice what happened there."

"I'm sorry. I was a little distracted by thinking about Annie with Marcus. It was way out of character and I was still joining pieces about her lack of tears. What did I miss?"

"I'll be honest with you Abed. I knew everyone was going to treat me like crap because they thought I broke with her or that I wounded her to the point she had to break with me. But, but… when you revealed the truth. When everyone knew she broke with me and that she was doing fine with her new friend, they supposed I was fine. In reality, I think they didn't suppose anything. They just didn't care. No one cared."

They finally reached Jeff's car and he jumped in, leaving Abed in the parking lot.

"I care, Jeff"

Jeff looked through his opened window to face Abed with a small and almost invisible smile.

"I know Abed, and I wasn't kidding about the movies stuff"

He started the engine and just before he pressed the accelerator to leave, he looked again through the window while it was closing.

"Abed… Thanks"

XXXX

_A review or your opinion on this would be amazing... thanks!_


End file.
